They Had The Most Beautiful Eyes
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Brick- She had gone insane. I don't know how or when, but it was perfectly clear to me at this moment. The moment where she drove the blade toward my remaining crimson eye. Bubbles- Such pretty, colorful eyes. Like a work of art, a painting worthy of hanging in the Smithsonian, and they were going to be all mine. WARNING: This story contains, psychotic blondes and gruesome acts.
1. Preface

Bubbles P.O.V.

Eyes. _Beautiful_ eyes.

Out of all the things I noticed about them, they're eyes stood out to me the most.

Probably because, with my dull blue and bespectacled gaze, I had always lusted after a more vibrant set of seers. Like pink, or light green... but those were already in the collection.

Now I wanted darker colors that practically glowed no matter what light they were in.

And I was going to start with dark blue.

**AN; I know not a very long chapter, but its not going to be a very long story. Four or five chapters at most. I just really wanted to write a story that I know for a fact I'll be able to check off as 'complete' before the week is out, so why not make it a little dark? Review!**


	2. Dark Blue

Boomer's P.O.V.

"Alright man, take it easy." I said to Mike, inclining my head and then turning around to start the long walk home.

Yeah, didn't have a car. Mr. Cheapskate, AKA Brick, said I'd have to save up for one since he and Butch were both money grubbing bastards.

And I couldn't steal one either because we were all 'law abiding citizens' now. That was just the nice way of saying pussies.

Hell, I couldn't even fly without the public spazzing out and calling the cops. Nope, not the Powerpuff Girls. They were all _looong_ gone.

No one knows why they left, or when, and, no matter how many search parties everyone went on, they could not be found.

Brick thinks they all bailed due to the pressure of protecting a whole state.

Butch believes that they ran off with bad boys. (Only because he always had a thing for the blondie)

As for myself? I would bet my soul that Buttercup accidentally killed Blossom in one of their fights and Bubbles and the touhg puff ran off as incestuous, lesbian lovers.

I started whistling, Detroit Rock City as I met the half way mark to my shitty apartment. Yeah, life as an ex-criminal with no education to speak of sucked. Especially when the only thing keeping you from starvation and homelessness was a job as a barista at a little Café my girl, Robin, owned.

I was pathetic.

I shook off the depressing thoughts as I heard a rustle in the bush I had just passed.

What the...?

I started to turn around and then stopped, walking forward. It was probably just a bird, or bunny or something.

I began whistling again, putting a little pep in my walk. I almost forgot that I rented that Man of Steel movie. **(AN; Lol, I seriously loved that 'The Summer Blockbuster Movie Predicament' story by PastelLace! If you haven't read it and you need a good laugh, I highly recommend it! And now back to your feature presentation!)**

The more I thought about it, the more eager I got to see it. About ten minutes away from my place I had nearly exploded with anticipation. If I flew I would be there in a matter of seconds... It was tempting.

I looked around to make sure I was alone and then cautiously started hovering. After I didn't hear any sirens or screams of alarm, I was about to really let loose when...

I heard a slightly familiar giggle from behind me.

I turned, still in midair, and saw a petite girl wearing a baggy grey hoodieand sweatpants, keeping her head down as she giggled again.

"Are you supposed to be using your powers in public?" She asked in a sweet voice that I just knew I had heard before.

"Do I know you?" I asked, instead of responding to the question we both knew the answer to.

"Yes," She said shortly as my feet touched the ground, "What are you doing out so late? _Alone_."

The sweet voice turned sour at the end, making me shudder and take a reflexive step back.

"Uh, walking home?" The little girl had me so creeped out I couldn't help but make my words get higher the more I spoke.

She giggled, sounding just as innocent as before, "You sound scared. Still afraid of the dark, Boomer?"

The second she said my name I knew, but I refused to believe it. This... _couldn't_ be _her_.

"Your awfully quiet. Don't worry-" She let out an unsettling gigle, "You'll be screaming soon enough."

She looked up at me and I saw light, round blue eyes and bleach blonde hair.

"B-BUBBLES!" I practically squeaked as I backed into a building.

"B-BOOMER!" She mocked and then doubled over with laughter.

"Your still as cute as ever." She giggled and then slowly tip toed over to my petrified form, "I'll make it painless."

And then she grabbed a fistful of my hair and banged my skull against the brick wall behind me.

I blacked out, the last thing invading my mind, the picture of one pink eye, and one lime green one.

**AN; It gets worse with every chapter, I promise! And, I just realized this, remember how Buttercup used to collect teeth? And now Bubbles is collecting eyes! I wonder what Blossom's obsession would be... Review! **


End file.
